Various heterocyclic compounds having one sulfur atom and one oxygen atom, such as an oxathiolane or an oxathiane have been produced wherein said compounds have been used to modify or enhance the flavor and aroma of foodstuff and the like. For instance U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,257 by Wilson et al., issued June 21, 1977 discloses oxathio heteroxcylic compound having the following structure. ##STR1##
Wherein the above structures enhances the fruit or vegetable taste or aroma of foodstuffs. Also U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,601 also by Wilson et al., issued Aug. 16, 1977 discloses one or more five or six membered oxathio heterocyclic compounds having one sulfur atom and one oxygen atom, such as oxathiolanes used to enhance the flavor and aroma of foodstuff.
The present invention discloses a new group of oxathiolanes, and oxathianes more particular mercaptooxathiolanes and mercaptooxathianes wherein said compounds have a meaty flavor and can be incorporated into other food products to impart acceptable flavors and aromas.
Therefore the object of the present invention is a new flavoring composition having a 5 or 6 membered oxathio heterocyclic mercaptan having two sulfur atoms and one oxygen atom and a process for preparing the same.